Forbiddened Love RRAU (Rags and Riches au) Compilations
by Paoshirou Hozomi
Summary: I realized that it is not possible for me to make this into a multichap because there are many scenes and ideas I want to happen here but I cannot seem to connect them into creating a single plotline with a central conflict. So I will just gather all those ideas, turn them to oneshots, and compile them here. Enjoy the angst of forbiddened love.
1. Busted

**A/N: Third oneshot for the revolution! Come on, let's beat that damn 300! Like the previous one, this is also for a future ficc but is more rough around the edges. Tell me if you really want to be worked on in the future. **

**Servant!au**

It was Jack's birthday, and little Jeremy and I were preparing dinner for three. I've been working for the Frost-Overland family two years now, but they never treated me how Servants are treated like normally this days. If anything, I felt like I belonged in this family.

Master Jackson Frost-Overland had been widowed three years ago, when Lady Elsa passed away. Now, I was his lover.

But we are illegal.

No, there's no official law against it. But Jack's parents would never approve of me for their son, not with the Overland Family being the most influential of the elite group in the town's social circle. Just to get them off our backs, Jack told them he broke it off. So now, we were a secret. Luckily, Jack has his own household, so we only had to pretend we mean nothing to each other whenever his family visit.

"There, we're finished mommy!" Jeremy beamed at me and a mixture of guilt and happiness surged through me.

He had only been five when Lady Elsa passed on, now he was eight. Since I got here, I always tucked him into bed, told him bed time stories in the stead of Jack whenever he was out late, baked him cookies when he felt down and the like till one day, he just called me mommy right in the presence of Master Jackson. Needless to say, my master confessed his feelings to me long after Jeremy had went to bed.

I felt bad for replacing Lady Elsa in young Jeremy's heart, but master Jackson encouraged me to just accept it.

"Okay Jeremy, that'll be enough. You run along and wash up for dinner, your father will be home soon." I smiled, placing the roast beef and stuffed crabs on a silver tray.

Jeremy jumped down from the stool that elevated him to reach the counter, and ran out the kitchen, until I called out to him to just walk lest he hurts himself. I gathered up the used utensils and begun cleaning up. When I heard Jeremy scream and the door opening.

"Daddy!"

Excitement course through me, and I dropped my work, a wide smile plastered on my face as I made for the main room, where the door was. Normally, servants could be punished by 10 lashes with a whip by just doing that. But like I implied, ours was a different case.

"Ja-!"

I caught myself, stopping dead in my tracks. Jack's parents were there, standing in front while Jack stood behind them, flinching at my near slip up on calling him by name (like I had known!) Jack's parents eyed me with suspiciously and with disdain. Quickly, I stood straight, hands at my sides, and I bowed my head slight, one arm raised like an 'L' across my stomach.

"Good evening, my Lord and Lady. Am I right to assume that you'll be dining with us tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Jack's father raised a brow. "who agreed that you are invited?"

I stiffened, silently cursing myself for the vague slip up. I have to say something to explain something, because if I stay silent when I asked a question, that's 15-20 lashes depending on my master. And while it hurts me a lot physically, I can only imagine how Jack feels for being obliged to execute it.

"I-"

Before I could say anything further, Jeremy came running in. "Daddy!" he lunged for Jack and embraced his waist. I sighed inwardly, thinking we were saved. "And granpa and granma are here too! Will you have dinner with us then?"

"Yes, we will, Jeremy." Jack's father smiled at his granson, forgetting about me for the moment. "so, what do you want to do while dinner's being prepared?"

Before I had time to react, Jeremy untangles himself from his father and ran towards him. "You can just talk to daddy while you wait. I'm going to help mommy prepare the food like a good boy!" he beamed, hugging my arm.

It went silent, and I swear I could hear the temperature drop. Then...

"What did my granson call you?" Jack's mother sneered at me.

I cowered as Jack's father stomped towards me, and I pulled away from Jeremy. "What did you do, polluting his mind with such a repulsive notion!"

"Mother, father wait, let me exp-" Jack trailed off, horrified as his father threw his fist down hard, landing a blow on my left cheek, causing me to crash into a side drawer upon impact, moaning in pain. "FATHER!"

"Mommy!" Jeremy rushed towards me, but Jack's mother pulled him back. "he's hurt! Granpa, why'd you do that?! He didn't do anything bad!" little tears showed at the corner of his eyes. "mommy, are you okay? Daddy and I will prepare dinner, maybe you should just rest now."

Jack's father was red in the face, "Willingly take over the job of the help?! You poisoned his mind!" Jack's father kicked me in the gut and I grunted, choking, small tears leaking out from my eyes. Jack immediately got between us.

"Stop it!" Jack fumed, eyes glaring daggers at his father. "I want both of you to leave! Right now!" he growled, snatching his son's hand and pulling him to his side. He easily let the hand go, because Jeremy was eager to check on me.

Jack's mother looked outraged. "Why, Jackson! How dare you speak that way to us?!"

"I think I have every right to since this is my household," Jack ground out. "You effectively ruined my birthday, insisted to come over, and now you assaulted my lover?! That's right, I love him!"

They both looked horrified by what Jack just admitted. Jack walked to the door, and opened it, beckoning to leave. "You're free to go." he glared, making it clear it wasn't a suggestion.

His parents cast me one more murderous look before storming out indignantly. Jack slammed the door shut and immediately rushed to gather Jeremy and I in his arms. Jeremy embraced his father tightly, and I sobbed into the man's chest.

"J-Jack..." I choked, "they'll... they'll get rid of me now... They're going to make sure I'm thrown out of this house, and out of this town. You know what they can do,"

"No!" Jeremy wailed, "you can't leave!"

Jack shook his head defiantly, his hold around me tightening. "I won't have it, Hiccup," he swore. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure I can keep you." he buried his face into my hair. "I love you, Hiccup, I love you."

I was still scared, shaken up by what just happened. I feared the worst, and the best I could do now was enjoy this family, Jack's passionate love for me, while I can.

Because I learned a long time ago, for servants, happiness doesn't last.

**A/N: Guest reviewers Andie, YOU ROCK, and HiJack attack, just to clariy the mafia!au is a future ficc, after A PRIZE NOT WON. Occupational Hazard was just a preview of sorts. Rest assured, I will try to update as fast I can to finish A Prize not won soon and get started on the Mafia!au. You but have to wait. Thank you for that! (And maybe you guys can make accounts so I can actually PM you like I want to? You can even contribute your own HiJack works, but of course that's not necessary to be a member. :3)**

**Help, I need suggestions for Jack's parents. I don't wanna make it North or Toothiana because their nice, I'm cannon that way. But I'm not really into making OCs. What should I do?**

**When I start this servant!au officially, note that this piece can still be subject for revision.**


	2. Ship goes down with Us

**A/N: Sorry for being dead awhile to the fanfic world. This is just a way of saying I'm still making fics, just... My activity is compromised since I'm a Junior at college. Got a life to think of beyond writing, cause I'm not exactly well off and can't make a living out of writing as much as I want to. Anyone, if you read my other fics, tell me in your reviews which should I update next. First to reach three in the reviews of a certain fic I will update next.**

**Anyway, this story is not the continuation of the first chapter but just a oneshot with a similar theme.**

**This Ship goes down with us**

There was crying everywhere, screaming, and at one point, Hiccup heard a gunshot, followed by a splash, and his blood run cold at the mere implication of what that might've been. Everything about what was currently going on was nerve wracking for the scrawny brunette. People were trying to make it to the top deck, but a lot, mostly the third class, were barricaded below because the deck was already pack of people trying to get into the longboats. There was crying and people going into hysterics. A group was pulling and tugging one of the longboats and it crashed into the deck floor, and the nearest patrol guards had to deal with the trouble.

The famed RMS Titanic was sinking, and it was beyond anyone's power of prevention.

"Excuse me," Hiccup heard a stern yet calm voice speak up and turned to the woman in front, speaking to one of the patrol guards. "are we going to be grouped by class?"

Unbelievable.

"Mother," The young lady spoke in an irish accent beside the woman had fiery red hair, obviously uncombed and wild but considering the situation it was the last of her priority. "shut up. People 're dyin' and you still care about social circles?!"

Hiccup had to tune out the surfacing arguement when the imaginary line he stood in moved (because really, there was no order for an actual line to be seen) and he felt the arm around his shoulders pull him in closer and the grip on his arm tighten.

The brunette forced a comforting smile and looked down, ruffling a messy mop of sliverblond locks. The young boy sniffled, wide blue eyes frightened and nervous. "'m-m sca-scared... And c-cold, mommy." he whined, gripping Hiccup's scrawny hand tighter.

That had to be given. Everyone was freaking out. And they had to swim from the rising waters below deck to get to the top deck. And since they were in the middle of the freezing Artic waters, it wasn't exactly a warm trip.

"Shh, don't be." Hiccup soothed, stroking the young boy's hair. "you're a brave warrior, right Jeremy? I'm scared too," he said. "so can you be brave for me? Pretty please?"

Jeremy sniffled and tried wiping his tears away. "Y-yes, okay... For you..."

Hiccup smiled, but he wished he could get braver. He raised his head, "Jack," he looked to his side, towards the owner of the man who had his arm around his shoulder. "how much farther? Jeremy is starting to freak out." he spoke softly.

"I am, too." Jack sighed, but forced out his trademark grin. "but we'll be fine. I promise, I promise." he looked at the two most important people to him right now. "we're going to be... All right."

Jeremy sniffled, but nodded. His father never lied to him before, so he would take his word for it.

Hiccup, however, wasn't as hopeful. He looked to the front, and it was still pretty far off till they got their turn to board the longboats. And already, the longboats left behind weren't a whole lot.

"Master Jackson!" A Patrol guard was making haste towards their general direction, but Jack didn't notice him till he was actually in front of them because of the noises. "Master Jackson!"

Jack blinked, and tried to speak calmly, although the man's urgent tone didn't really help at that. "What is it, officer?"

"There's a helicopter prepared to take off," the patrol guard panted. "they are awaiting you presence before they can leave."

Jack's brows furrowed. "A helicopter? I didn't know the RMS had those for escapes, as well."

"Er, well sir, we don't. It's... Exclusive."

Jack didn't like the sound of that. That means his in-laws pulled some strings, and he was certain the Arendelles weren't planning to extend the helping hand to the other passengers. And Jack didn't usually want to use his stratification advantage in situations like these. But then, Hiccup tugged at his arm.

"Jack, I know what you're thinking," Hiccup spoke softly. "it's distasteful, yes, but... Think about your son." he looked down at Jeremy, drenched, clutching unto his life vest that the brunette had given him. Hiccup looked back into Jack's eyes. "We can't ascertain that we'll have our chance to board and... I just want him safe as much as you do. And we're not likely to get this chance again if we reject them now."

Jack sighed, knowing that he had to be selfish, just this once, for his son's sake. Although he clearly wanted nothing more to do with his in-laws, since all they did was try to break him apart from Hiccup, He loved his child, and he would do anything to keep him alive. "Yes, you're right." he kissed his lover's forehead and they followed the patrol guard.

To the flight of stairs, right where the helicopter waited, already running and ready to go, it's all the patrol guards can do to keep other people away from it and from trying to board as well.

Jack had to shake his head, biting his lip. Because this was madness.

"Jackson, Jeremy! Finally!" Lady Arendelle looked properly annoyed and aggravated, but somewhat relieved still as soon as she spotted her granson and son-in-law. "we can finally leave this sorry place!"

Lord Arendelle huffed. "Well, hurry it up! As you can see, this ship is not going to last for long!"

Jack bit his tongue, to prevent from saying any spiteful words and insult his begrudging rescuers and picked up the pace. He helped Jeremy into the helicopter and buckled him in. He turned and took Hiccup's hand. "Now you,"

Hiccup was about to step his foot into the ride, but a hand was pressed roughly against his chest and he was shoved back hard. The brunette yelped as he tumbled back, losing grip on Jack's hand.

"Mommy!" Jeremy struggled in his seat to aid Hiccup, but he was already buckled in and couldn't get out. "Granpa, why'd you do that?!"

Jack's blood boiled but ran cold as soon as the words left Lord Arendelle's mouth, "We never said we were taking that filth with us!"

Of course not. Why would stuck-up nobles ever dream to save the slave who took the heart of their dead daughter's husband and replaced her in their granson's heart? To them, leaving him to die would do their daughter justice.

"Take him back to the rest!" Lady Arendelle shrieked.

"No... NO, NO!" Jack moved away from the helicopter and rushed to gather Hiccup in his arms, shoving the patrol guards away from Hiccup while the brunette was busy registering Lord Arendelle's words. "I'm not leaving without him!"

Lady Arendelle glared at Jack steadily. "So, this is how it's going to be?" she asked spitefully. "you're going to leave your son, motherless and now, fatherless, for the likes of that slave?"

"I love him! Your granson loves him, you cannot deny that!" Jack hissed. "Just let him come with us!"

"Never!"

Hiccup frowned, Jeremy was crying uncontrollably now. And the patrol guards were looking stressed. They had better things to do than see this arguement prolong. They had real people to help.

"Go, Jack." Hiccup pushed away from him.

Jack looked panicked. "What? NO!"

"I'll go back in line," Hiccup choked, holding back his tears. "I'll have more luck finding a spare spot in one of the longboats if they see I'm alone."

Lady Arendelle huffed. "There, you see? It's fine, hurry it up Jackson, your child needs you!"

"No, Hiccup, no!" Jack ignored the lady, grabbing for his arms but the patrol guards were pushing him in. "they won't let you get your spot back in line! You'll be thrown right to the back, you'll-!"

Hiccup rushes back down, and never hears the end of the sentence, and he didn't have to.

_'You'll never make it out of here alive!'_

Tears stung his eyes, and he wiped them away. Hiccup went back to the imaginary line, which he knew was futile. He could line up all he wanted, there were no more longboats left to take him. All those left behind-like him-were just scrambling around, doing their best to delay the inevitalble.

They were all going to drown.

"Wah!" Hiccup yelped as he fell back.

The ship started tipping. He began sliding back, his arms scrambled, trying to grab the railings. He knew he was going to die no matter what, but the mortal terror in him pushed him not to give up. Suddenly, he felt that he stopped sliding down. He looked up and couldn't believe his eyes.

"T-TOOTHLESS?!" Hiccup gawked.

The canine grunted, his teeth clamped down Hiccup's cuffs. The brunette reached out clung unto him, his widening with horror as he saw several people sliding down, and when he looked on, he saw the ship was starting to split in half, and some were falling into the division. The sight was cut off from his vision when Toothless pulled him to lean hard against a wall, a broken gate next to them that led to the elevator that used to take them below deck.

Hiccup buried his face to the fur, arms around the dog. "Good boy," he choked. "good... boy..." He sobbed, temporarily relieved. He thought the dog had drowned below when they were escaping and died.

Well, they were soon going to be.

Together, Hiccup and Toothless struggled to stay alive, making it to the tip of the ship, the same spot the brunette had once felt like the King of the World with Jack's arms around him. Together, the brunette and black lab leaned hard against the railings, slowly watching the ship go down.

Amidst the noise, Hiccup could hear the faint sound, and he looked up to the dark night skies, vaguely making out a helicopter growing farther and farther away. Hiccup kept his eyes on it, knowing inside, the two persons who stood as his family for however short a time were safe, away from this chaos. And right now, that's all that mattered and gave him peace as he and his faithful companion slowly but surely went down with the ship.

~o~

"HICCUP!"

"AH!"

Hiccup bolted upright, breathing heavily and he realize he was covered in cold sweat. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, and when his vision adjusted to the darkness, he realize he was looking into winter blue eyes that was filled with concern. A black head of a dog peeked over the edge of the bed.

"Toothless?" Hiccup blinked. "J-Jack?"

Jack frowned, brushing brown locks from his lover's sweaty forehead. "What's wrong, Hic?" he asked. "Nightmare?"

"I-I-" The brunette realized he couldn't speak, so he settled for burying himself in his lover's arms and chest. "I'm so cold, Jack... It was so... cold..."

Toothless whined softly, nuzzling his nose to where he thought Hiccup's foot was which was still covered in sheets. Jack pursed his lips, having an idea what the dream might have been about. He wrapped an arm tighter around his lover, and stroked those soft brown locks. He almost lost him once, and he continued to fear with his in-laws still on their case, it won't be the last time he would run the risk of losing the love of his life. It was frightening. But so far, they weren't successful in breaking them apart. And Jack swore on his life, it wouldn't happen again.

"Daddy, mommy?"

The three flinched at the sound. The brunette reached for the lamp on the side table, and they both turned towards the sound. They saw little Jeremy, a blanket around his shoulders with a snowman doll tucked under his arms.

He looked teary-eyed. Toothless bounded over the bed, nudging the child's waist.

"I had a bad dream..."

Jack and Hiccup glanced at each other, smiling dryly. The brunette faced his entire body towards Jeremy's general direction. "Come here," he said.

Jeremy broke into a grin, rushing towards the bed and threw himself into his "mother's" arms. Toothless barked excitedly. "Yay!" he snuggled into the embrace, muttering. "Mommy is still here."

Jack and Hiccup face each other again, the white-haired man smiling softly, cupping his lover's left cheek and Hiccup leaned into the touch. "Yeah... He's still here."

There were no nightmares that followed that night.

**A/N: Ermm... Yeaaaah soooo... I'm going to hide in a corner right now, cause... this kinda failed miserably. Where was I going with this? I had a point in there somewhere... But it seems pointless... Where was I going with this?**


End file.
